Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos Armin x Sucrette
by SomeNightsInAWonderland
Summary: Saori es una chica nada popular. Solo con unos cuantos amigos. Algo MUY fria. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si un día conoce a un chico que hizo que su corazón se acelerara? ¿Dejara de ser la misma chica fria y sin sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Holu~ Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con mi segunda historia :3 Esta vez será un Armin x Sucrette (Saori)de

el juego Corazón de Melón. Los capitulos serán muy cortos :c Perono pude hacerlos muy largos por

falta de inspiración y algo de tiempo. Bueno, ojalá les guste. El primer "capitulo" solo será como

una pequeña presentación de Su, a la que yo nombre Saori.

**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos. **

**Por: Mrs. Panda Caguai~**

* * *

Bien... Creo que comenzaré presentandome. Mi nombre es Saori, tengo 16 años. Voy al instituto Sweet Amoris, no tengo muchos amigos, los únicos son: Rosa (Mi mejor amiga), Hirachi, Violetta y Alexy, aunque este ultimo es en realidad mi mejor amigo. Bueno, pues les hablaré algo de mi. Me gustan los videojuegos; pero no me considero Gamer. Soy Otaku, amo el Anime y el Manga. Normalmente soy algo tímida y la verdad no me gusta socializar pero no soy de esas EmuxXithas. (XD) Y por ultimo, les diré algo, realmente, la leyenda Japonesa de el "Hilo Rojo del Destino" era, si era, muy importante para mi, ¿Por qué ya no lo es? Bien, es simple, pues odio a ese hilo, ya que pienso que se enredo en el cuellos de mi chico y lo mató...

* * *

Presentación de Saori: Lista! (/._.)/

Ojalá les guste XD Aún no se cuantos capitulos tendra, lo cual es bueno :3 O al menos eso pienso yo :v XD

La actualizaré a diario para no dejarlos con ganas. (¿?)

Ñe, mejor me voy. Hay se ven :3

Sayo~


	2. Mi Vida En El Sweet Amoris

N/A: Holu~ Aquí la continuación de mi segunda historia :3 Esta vez será un Armin x Sucrette (Saori)de

el juego Corazón de Melón. Los capitulos serán muy cortos :c Perono pude hacerlos muy largos por

falta de inspiración y algo de tiempo. Bueno, ojalá les guste. El primer "capitulo" solo será como

una pequeña presentación de Su, a la que yo nombre Saori. Como ya había dicho antes c:

**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Mi Vida En El Sweet Amoris.**

**Por: Mrs. Panda Caguai**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep! (Imaginen el sonido de una alarma e_e)_

Me he levantado muy cansada, casi ni abrir bien los ojos podia. A justas y logre apagar el despertador y meterme en la ducha. Hice lo de siempre, ducharme, vestirme y arreglarme (Si es que se le puede decir así a medio pasar el peine por mi cabello), luego baje a desayunar y subi de nuevo a lavar mis dientes y por ultimo salir de casa y dirigirme al Instituto. La misma aburrida rutina de siempre.

En el camino me encontre a Rosa, caminamos juntas mientras hablabamos de esto y de aquello. Desde que comenzo a salir con su novio bueno es la misma pero algo mas irritante. Pero sigo queriendola de igual forma, despues de todo es mi mejor amiga ¿No?

Cuando por fin llegamos nos encontramos con Alexy y Hirachi, ambos hablaban muy tranquilos en la puerta del instituo. Al parecer Violetta no había llegado o ya estaba en el salon. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar así que nos dirigimos a nuestra aula. Al igual que siempre iba muy distraida, caminaba viendo hacía el suelo o el techo, sinceramente la vida de los demas no me importa. Ah! Y ¿Ya les dije que acabo de entrar al Instituto? ¿No? Bueno lo siento, lo olvide, y lo resumiré: Obtuve una beca para estudiar en este instituto, mis papás trabajan demasiado y por eso no les importa mucho lo que pase conmigo así que decidi mudarme a otra ciudad. Y creo que ya es suficiente.

Bueno el punto es que casi no conozco a nadie, si prestaron atención a lo que dije anteriormente soy algo tímida y no es como si realmente me gustara relacionarme con las demas personas, no es por ser una engreida, no, es solo que la mayoria de la gente es tan falsa e hipocrita que prefiero mantener mi distancia, a justas tengo a mis amigos y la verdad con ellos me basta.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que alguien venía corriendo hacía mi y ambos chpcamos y caimos al suelo. Pero la verdad ni me dolio.

Todas las cosas de mi bolso se cayeron, sin mirar con quien habia chocado ya que realmente no me importaba comence a recojer mis cosas del suelo, me disponía a levantar mi cuaderno cuando senti que mi mano chocaba con la de alguien.

Escuche que me pregunto que si estaba bien, y que lo disculpara por haberme dejado caer.

Levante mi vista para ver quien era y cuando lo mire...

* * *

Continuara...

No me odien :v (¿?) Ahora la cosa se pone buena :3 Creo que muy rapido pero bueh :'v Si les gusta me dicen en un review y si pues nada c: XD

Se que hay varios a los que les gusta el MinaKushi y ya leyeron mi otra historia, y me di cuenta que les gusta como escribo así que cuando la termine (Esta) la adaptare en un MinaKushi *O* XD

Sayonara~


	3. El Primer Encuentro

N/A: Holu~ Aquí la otra parte de mi segunda historia :3 Esta vez será un Armin x Sucrette (Saori)de

el juego Corazón de Melón. Los capitulos serán muy cortos :c Perono pude hacerlos muy largos por

falta de inspiración y algo de tiempo. Bueno, ojalá les guste. El primer "capitulo" solo será como

una pequeña presentación de Su, a la que yo nombre Saori. Y se los vuelvo a repetir ya que soy muy floja como para escribir algo diferente :v

**Mis Verdad****eros Sentimientos. **

**El Primer Encuentro.**

**Por: Mrs. Panda Caguai.**

* * *

Y cuando levante mi vista me encontre con unos hermosos ojos azules. El chico con el que choque era muy lindo y setsi y tenía cara de "Ay si, ay si, soy bien pinche setsi y con todas puedo pero no me importan." (Ok eso no XD)

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente durante un minuto o menos, no lo se, pero e perdi en su hermosa mirada y mi corazón comenzo a latir cada vez mas fuerte no podía dejar de verlo solo hasta que el me volvio a preguntar si estaba bien, a lo que yo solo pude responder con un simple 'Si' luego termino de levantar mis cosas, las acomodo un poco y me las dio. Me dijo que tenía que ir a clases y que de verdad sentía haber chocado conmigo también que había sido un gusto conocerme. Extendio su mano en forma de saludo y me dijo que su nombre es Armin. Yo no pude ni siquiera responder.

Luego de eso termine de poner las cosas en mi mochila y me diriji al aula A. Como de costumbre me sente antre Rosa y Alexy. Ambos comenzaron a burlarse de mi, diciendo que porque estaba tan roja, que parecia un tomate en epoca de cosecha (:v XD) Yo solo los ignore y trate de olcultar mi rostro con mis manos.

La clase iba de lo mas normal, como siempre aburrida, pero normal. Solo que hoy los murmullos de las beaches aunmentaron mucho. Cada uno insultaba a una chica. La verdad no se a quien y me da igual, yo solo trataba de prestar atención al profesor pero cada vez que abria los ojos la imagen de aquel chico tan lindo venia a mi mente y mi concentración se iba al caño.

Al finalizar la clase, nos dieron un pequeño descanzo, cada quien se reunia con "su grupito" y yo no era la excepción. Rosa, Alexy, Violetta y Hirachi se acercaron a mi. Y ellos comenzaron a preguntarme que, que había hecho para poner así de furiosas a todas las chicas de la clase. Y yo solo pude quedarlos viendo con cara de ¡¿FTW?! ni al caso, yo no he hecho nada e_e

Pero ellos siguieron insistiendo en que todos esos insultos eran dirigidos hacia mi y yo seguia sin poder creerlo hasta que comence a ver a cada grupito, todas me miraban como si les ubiera arrebatado a su novio a alfo así; en especial una pelinaranja, creo que se llama Iris, pero yo solo las ignore.

Al parecer he hecho algo de lo que ni cuenta me he dado...

* * *

Si claro :v Lo siento si hay mas horrores ortograficos pero lo hice demasiado rapido, con miedo y sentimientos y acciones asi D:

Mañana talvez suba todos los capitulos que faltan y lo termine. espero no perder mi inspiración de hoy.

*Notese: Los capitulos son muy cortos :c Pero eso es lo que da mi imaginación :c Lo siento :c

Sayo~


End file.
